


Amethyst's Special Delivery

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Reader Death, Shrinking, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: Amethyst, to her surprise, finds a pizza box lying on her doorstep! However, unbeknownst to her, there is a little secret ingredient sitting inside the box, and they aren't entirely pleased with their predicament...(Originally posted on /aco/.)
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Amethyst's Special Delivery

>you find yourself sitting in a chair, waiting for Peridot to come out with her newest contraption  
>she insisted that she needed a fully biological subject for this particular test  
>>"Hrrrnnnnk..."  
>you hear metal scratch against the wood floor as she struggles to pull in a large ray cannon thing  
>she finally sets it on the ground, having it aimed right in your general direction  
>>"Yeah!" *PANT* "There..." *PANT* "we..." *PANT* "go..." *PANT*  
>as Peridot tries to catch her breath, you ask her why she didn't just use her metal powers  
>>"Because I... well... gah! Whatever, just sit tight!"  
>she flicks a switch on the contraption, initiating a low hum that doesn't sound all too friendly  
>you express your fears regarding the device  
>>"Oh yeah, it'll be fine! Nothing that this mass-reducting quantum bypasser of mine can do is something that the great Peridot cannot UNdo!  
>>"Though, researching the issue may take days, and... tinkering with the machine usually takes a few weeks..."  
>before you could ask about her last few mumbles or what the machine even does, she pulls down a large lever, blasting you with a ray so bright that it temporarily blinds your vision  
  
>you open your eyes, allowing them to adjust themselves in response to the bright flash  
>...nothing  
>>"Huh, that's weird. You didn't change at all! Hrmm, maybe by a centimeter..."  
>you ask Peridot if you are still needed here  
>>"Yeah, you can go. Just come back when I'm done making the proper adjustments."  
>you begin to walk away, but you hear Peridot speak up once again  
>>"Oh! Hold on..."  
>she digs up a dirty pizza box with a mild odor to it  
>>"I found this box that contains one of those disc-shaped sources of nutrition that Amethyst really likes! I was going to use it to make another meep morp, but I figured it wouldn't last very long for such thought-provoking purposes. Could you bring it to her?"  
>you ask how long she has had it  
>>"Oh, it's been sitting around in the barn for about... three days. That's not a problem, is it?"  
>normally this would be, however, this is Amethyst we're talking about here  
>still, you should probably heat the thing up at the very least  
  
>you make your way to the beach house's door  
>this would have been a lot faster with one of those warp whistle things that you've heard about, but whatever, you're here  
>before you can knock, however, you feel a sudden vibration within your body  
>a bright flash meets your eyes, followed up with a hell of a headache as everything suddenly becomes a blur  
>you find yourself falling through the air, with the pizza box (now below you) doing the same  
>amidst your sudden fall, the pizza box lid opens  
>as the box lands on the ground, you fall right into the dark confines of the box, with the lid closing itself soon after  
>...  
>so that's what it does  
>it has now occurred to you that Peridot's invention did indeed work, if not a bit delayed in its effect  
>panicking, you try to take advantage of the miniscule amount of light that the gap in the lid grants you to help take in your surroundings  
  
>you hear the jiggle of the door handle, followed up by the sound of the door creaking open  
>"Hello? I heard some-"  
>"Ohohoho SWEET! Free pizza!"  
>shit  
>as Amethyst raises the pizza box, the sudden upward force pushes you to fall backwards, obscuring you into the red pizza sauce  
>the box is swiftly brought inside, shaking you along with it as she proceeds to bring it somewhere  
>you feel the pizza slightly bounce as she jumps onto what is presumably the couch  
>you see Amethyst's thick fingers poke in through the box as she opens the lid, light once again meeting your eyes  
>you are greeted by the terrifying sight of Amethyst's giant face looming over your puny body  
>you try to jump up and shout, but she can't seem to hear you from all the way down there  
>the pizza sauce on your body effectively camoflauging you doesn't really help  
>she hungrily licks her lips  
>"Mmmmmm..."  
>greedily, she swipes a slice away from the box, with said slice being frighteningly close to the one you're currently standing on  
>"Nomf..."  
>she sloppily shoves the entire slice into her mouth, along with her entire hand  
>she pulls out said hand, now coated with her thick saliva as she tries to wipe it off on her shirt  
>she starts to chew obnoxiously loud, with her voice constantly escaping through a slight gap in her lips every time she opens her jaw to chew  
>'grrllk'  
>she swallows the chewed cheesy mush, with a noticable lump travelling down her throat  
>with newfound motivation, you try to run away from her greedy fingers as she grabs another slice  
>to your despair, she manages to grip onto the crust of the slice that you happen to be standing on, sending you upwards to her salivating mouth  
  
>"Narmmff..."  
>her mouth is dark, humid, and... has a noticeable stench on top of it all  
>god, what has she been eating?  
>oh yeah, probably some pizza that has been sitting in a barn for about three days  
>but you don't get much time to take in the dripping cavern that is Amethyst's mouth, as it doesn't take long for her to start chewing once she pulls her hand out  
>you manage to dodge her giant messy gnashers, nearly crushing you along with the cheesy wet mush that used to be pizza  
>"Mmmmmm..."  
>everything quickly turns into a goopy and suffocating mess as you become tossed along with Amethyst's cheesy food  
>you see occasional glimpses of light escape her lips, giving you just a bit of hope to escape  
>just as she is about to swallow, you leap forward towards the her lips  
>you hear a frightening 'gluk' right behind you as you manage to land right in front of the interior of her lips  
>yes!  
>now you just have to wait for it to open agai-  
>your hopes are quickly shattered by yet another slice of pizza being shoved into her mouth, pushing you along with it  
>such force sends you directly towards her gullet, barely even making a 'glk' as you are sucked right down into her esophagus  
  
>'splat'  
>you were expecting a 'splash'  
>while you cannot see anything within the smelly pitch black darkness of Amethyst's stomach, you are able to recognize your footing as a pile of digesting mush  
>and it's digesting quickly too, as you hear the bubbling liquids below you quickly eat away at the only thing preventing you from becoming a mere morsel  
>the speed is hardly surprising really, as Amethyst is known for being able to stomach nearly anything, from stale chips that was stuck in the back of the cabinet for three years to entire rubber tires  
>not having any other options, you scream for help as you climb up the swiftly dissolving globs of food  
>the feeling of wet digesting pizza against your body is absolutely revolting, but it doesn't stop you from attempting to reach higher ground  
>as you nearly reach what you presume to be the highest point that you can manage, a 'gllrrukk' reminds you that she isn't exactly finished with her meal just yet  
>globs of chewed pizza fall from the entrance to her stomach, falling right onto your puny form  
>a muffled 'burrrp' is heard from the outside of your grisly chamber  
>buried under a pile of chewed slop, you can do nothing but produce muffled screams as the acids start to dissolve the food below you  
>having finally reached you, her highly efficient juices make quick work of your body  
>a searing pain overwhelms you in the process of Amethyst's stomach treating you no different than lunch  
>you barely even produce a whimper as you dissolve in a matter of mere seconds


End file.
